


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 206

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 206 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 206 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 206

GUSTUS  
Fetch us when it’s done.

TRANSLATION  
_Konge osir taim bilaik odon._

LEXA  
No… This one’s mine.

TRANSLATION  
_No… Dison laik ain._

LEXA  
Take him away.

TRANSLATION  
_Teik em bilaik honon._

LEXA  
I’ve heard what I needed to hear.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai don sen in chit bilaik ai gaf sen in._

GUSTUS  
Yes, Commander.

TRANSLATION  
_Sha, Heda._

LEXA  
Free him.

TRANSLATION  
_Breik em au._


End file.
